Тема:Tengg/@comment-8921158-20140717175845/@comment-5071471-20140730230227
Не совсем понял суть словаря, но да ладно, я её и в русском не особо уловил. Что я бы поправил: an fan_plate и тому подобные с артиклем "an". Данный артикль ставится в большинстве случаев лишь перед словом, содержащим первой буквой гласную. Тут же согласная, так что лучше просто "a". I mean that word "plate" - перед словом word я бы поставил определенный артикль, т.к. имеется ввиду какое-то определенное слово. Можно убрать that. I-Crash -- thing, what player drives - опять же, перед "thing" определенный артикль, по крайней мере мне так кажется. Вообще, немного странно звучит. Я бы перевел "главный герой, то, чем мы управляем" как "the main character/hero (protagonist), the thing that player controls (можно и drive вместо control, только drive как-то больше с машинами, хотя в оксфордском словаре есть и более приближенные по смыслу определения данного глагола). a last plate – только с определенным артиклем. Последняя, поэтому the last. touched by the I-Crash – тут не уверен в постановке артикля, нужен ли он вообще. Boss Fight passes in 3 rounds – pass in – это какая-то идиома, фразовый глагол? Просто я бы написал что-нибудь типа “Boss Fight is divided into 3 rounds”. There's, in every round, two natures of plates fall, two reasons, two "waves" – There are (множественное число) two types (kinds) of plate’s (генетив) fall (или falling plates (?), не уверен); two reasons – что имелось ввиду? First Wave – с the. When Tiny is going to do his nth jump, that is divisible by N (ну можно и скобочки оставить), «…» the Crash – имена без артиклей (чаще всего). by the way – как-то здесь не совсем в тему. If nom_plate get activated, it turning into red – if nom_plate gets activated, it will turn into red И далее: get надо перевести в gets, ибо третье лицо, indefinite infinitive Nothing hapaning – nothing will happen (если не нравится will, то is упущено перед happening) But it counts, so sometimes number of activated nom_plates can be less than a Z (even zero), if some plates are gone for a while – невъехал в предложение вообще, но у меня сейчас пятый час утра comfort - как минимум должно стать comfortable If Z bigger than X, game freezes before Nth Tiny's jump – пропустил is после Z; game will freeze (скорее всего) When Tiny going to fall – When Tiny is going to fall (или лучше вообще симпл оставить, when Tiny falls). enable animation of falling – animation of falling is enabled O random nom_plates from P get activated – get's' Cases of – the cases (?) <…>, game freezes before enable the animation – не очень нравится enable the animation, но фиг знает. Может лучше animation is enabled? Time of First Wave – the time of the first wave a amount – без артикля so there's Tiny's jumps counter – counter of jumps (?) If Tiny jumps in same place, it counts also – the same; it will count (хотя может тут и пассив будет лучше, не уверен). If you disable the Random Number Generator/if the Random Number Generator is disabled, game will freeze when Tiny's going to do Nth jump, or when Tiny's going to fall when it isn't freezed, is a plate where Tiny is going to jump or where he is stuck now. – во второй части предложения стоит поставить it перед is. T-center freeze case – T-center’s? of T-center? Хотя не важно. if to freeze it, Tiny can jump only on plates near the chosen by you center (not including center itself). – if you freeze it, Tiny will be able to jump on the plates near не совсем понял (if not do one glitch) – что имелось ввиду? Therefore if you use a levitating code, I-Crash can "suddenly" die in air. – I-Crash will be able to die in the air ‘suddenly’ The same thing is/'happens/occurs' in/'during' the Ripper Roo’s boss fight and in the N-Gin’s boss fight (with falling rockets and green laser) If you freeze T-center, than force Tiny to jump there, game freezes/'will freeze'. {Use Crash position, see below} stays at the middle a Crash – без артикля It's always predictably – predictable I don't how to describe algorithm – I don’t know (?) But if you spin, when touching the plate – без when, скорее after you may care – я бы опять в таком случае будущее простое поставил Laborant in the lift, he goes up or down, randomly – зачем последняя запятая? Также перед лабом я бы поставил либо определенный артикль или даже нет. Поставил бы во множественное число (но все равно с определенным артиклем), их же там несколько? left one follow the I-Crash, right one follow the Tiny – follows в обоих случаях. The left one, the right one the Tiny – имя без артикля. Чаще всего имена/фамилии без артиклей.